1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to instruments for viewing subcutaneous venous structures.
2. General Background of the Invention
In the medical field, the task of locating venous structures, such as peripheral veins, is a difficult task. There have been attempts to make the task less difficult. One such device, which is currently under U.S. Pat. No. RE 33,234, is an instrument which directs a pair of light beams through the ends of a pair of arms pressed against the skin to produce an illuminated field beneath the skin, where peripheral veins can be visualized and located. The preferred lighting means in this patent utilized a white halogen lights with fiber optics. The drawback in this device was the fact that the lights at that state of the art could not produce the necessary candle power to properly illuminate the area.